<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impounded by Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130861">Impounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder'>Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storm Coast AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Imprisonment, Kid Fic, Self-Hatred, baby Jeff, discussed harm to a minor, except none of them know it yet, he's thirteen and full of rage and suppressed angst, implied found family, kind of, laughing jack is a big bully, slenderdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the warnings of his fellow creeps, young Jeff has found him in the clutches of Slenderman's worst enemy, Zalgo. Zalgo openly plans to use Jeff as a hostage to get what he wants, but Jeff knows in his heart that Slenderman won't be coming to save him...</p><p>Technically set in the Storm Coast au, but can be read without any knowledge of it. Mostly it's just a shameless excuse for a 'war between Slenderman and Zalgo' fic, haha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Storm Coast AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Despite knowing what he looks like, I intentionally didn't describe Zalgo's appearance because I wanted readers to see what they think Zalgo looks like as they read. Feel free to leave me a comment or send an ask to storm-coast-au on tumblr if you like what you see here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They put him in a dog cage. Like an animal. It was a big cage, enough room for him to sit on his knees and butt and move around, but Jeff still seethed. They took his knife when they caught him sneaking around, and Laughing Jack had found the second knife hidden in one of the lower pockets of his cargos. Not that it would help until he got out of the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was going to get out of this fucking cage. Jeff slammed himself against the door again, the massive padlock on the other side shuddering against the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't do that," a voice taunted. "What a pity it would be for you to be hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff twisted towards the voice, only to tense, sucking in a breath as his eyes went wide. Zalgo himself stood in the center of this abandoned mall-turned-hellscape, cape flowing down his back, surrounded by his court of demons and spirits. Somehow, the smirk on the god's face was even wider than usual. Jeff hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I get out of here, I'm going to stab you in the dick!" Jeff shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zalgo looked to the Puppeteer next to him. "How old is this kid?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thirteen," the Puppeteer said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fourteen!" Jeff yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, in six months, we know," Laughing Jack said with a roll of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff shuddered. He hated all of this. He hated all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god stepped forward and Jeff couldn't stop the flinch. Zalgo's expression didn't change, but several of his court snickered. Jeff snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck away from me!" Jeff shouted but Zalgo didn't stop. "I'll fucking kill you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a mouth you have. If I cared enough I'd try to wash it out with soap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff pressed against the opposite side of the cage as Zalgo knelt down. He couldn't hide the shiver. He'd never been this close to the god of madness before, only from a distance. The others had told stories, though, about how he and Slenderman had been enemies since the birth of human civilization, how deep they hated each other. As much as Jeff put up a strong, tough front, he was afraid and every person in this place knew it. He hated that so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a child, you have an impressive resume. Twenty bodies in the past three months? It takes normal men three times your age years to kill that many." His grin was sharp, mocking. "What a pity you have no experience fighting one of us. What was Slender thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up," Jeff snapped, but Zalgo was right. He had no training in fighting other supernatural beings. He was supposed to stay out of these little 'wars' until he was older, or at least healed enough to take it. But he'd been curious, and cocky, and too stupid to realize Zalgo's forces would notice someone messing up one of their traps. And too young to realize they were playing with him when he thought he'd escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole situation was humiliating. How was he going to escape?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, his mistakes will certainly help me. I’m sure he won’t mind giving over the Nightmare Diamonds in exchange for your safe return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff stared. “Are you stupid?” he said. “They’re not gonna do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile fell from the god’s face, a dark glare at the insult shifting into a look of annoyed confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not coming to get me,” Jeff said. “And Slenderman will never give you those diamonds. We all worked too hard to get those things just for him to hand them over to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimate the depths of his loyalty to his men, boy,” Zalgo said. “He will come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will not,” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will too,” Zalgo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will not!” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will-” Zalgo stopped, exasperation coating his face. “For fuck’s sake,” he mumbled, and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this is a message I’ll deliver personally,” Zalgo said, the smirk returning to his face. He looked to his court. “Jack, would you mind keeping an eye on our guest? I know you’re fond of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin split over Laughing Jack’s face and a chill swept up Jeff’s back. The clown didn’t like kids, anyone under the age of 18, really. First time Jeff met him two months back, Laughing Jack tried to strangle him to death with the cords of his own hoodie. Now, the demon was looking Jeff’s way with cruelty shining in his eyes. Jeff looked at the door to the cage again. He needed to get out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The god walked towards the wall, a portal forming before him, his minions following. Jeff swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zalgo!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. One golden eye glanced over his shoulder at the boy in the cage. Jeff didn’t look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do to me when he doesn’t come?” Jeff said, and his voice shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zalgo considered him a moment, fully turning to look at him. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we’ll have to train you ourselves,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff froze. The god vanished into the portal, followed by his court, leaving Jeff alone with Laughing Jack. The velveteen-cloaked demon hummed, holding his chin in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Train you?” He said as the portal closed. “I never would’ve thought of that. It makes sense, though. A killer like you would show potential as a demon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing Jack looked to Jeff and grinned. “I wouldn’t have minded if he gave you to me, however. Your soul would be good added to my collection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff growled, gripping at the bars. Laughing Jack stole the souls of every child he killed, using them as slaves to do his bidding. It was a fate that would’ve been Jeff’s if the proxies hadn’t been so fast to save him months ago. He’d never forgotten how close he’d come to death. Apparently, Laughing Jack hadn’t either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph…" Laughing Jack stepped closer, leaning forward as if to examine Jeff. Jeff pressed back against the bars away from him. "I hate to doubt our master, but what good would it be to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> a demon? You're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Jeff said. "I haven't had my growth spurt yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Growth spurt to what, 5'5?" Laughing Jack snorted. "A tiny brat like you is useless against one of us. You'd never make it in battle." His smile turned up higher, crueler. "I guess we could use you to train our future army? You're the perfect size for a punching bag."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Jeff hit the bars with his fist. Pain snapped through and he pulled his hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you seriously just hurt yourself?" Laughing Jack laughed. "Aww, I bet you want mommy to kiss it better. Too bad she never liked you." He raised his voice to a high, mocking pitch. "'Honey, get the gun!'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff felt something tighten in his chest as he held his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet if it was your brother, she wouldn't have tried to kill him. She would've loved him no matter what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you talk about Liu!" Jeff said. "You leave him out of this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's right. You didn't mean to kill him. Soooorry, I won't talk about it anymore." Laughing Jack tutted. "Kids today, so sensitive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff's face burned with anger, and he glared up at Laughing Jack. Bastard, bringing up his family. How did he know this stuff anyway? How much did Zalgo and his cronies know about him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back to what I was saying..." Laughing Jack walked around. "You won't be any good at fighting, you're just a baby. All you can do is kill stupid humans, and we can do that ourselves. Probably don't need any servants either, hmm… maybe when you're older. But why bother waiting for you to grow up? You're not gonna be that cute anyway. You look like a dog chewed you up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clown snapped his fingers. "That's what you remind me of!" He pointed at Jeff. "You look like a dog!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I don't!" Jeff shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes you do. A poor puppy left alone at the pound. Nobody wants you, since there are so many cuter puppies, and nobody needs you. You're just another dog that's waiting to be put down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not!" Jeff felt himself shaking. "I'm not a dog! I'm a person! And I'm not gonna let anyone kill me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing Jack laughed. “You’re shaking! Like one of those stupid yapping dogs!” His voice lowered as he leaned in. “Are you scared, Jeff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up!” Jeff’s voice cracked. His eyes stung. Laughing Jack’s smile grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what’s this?” His voice lowered, face full of exaggerated sympathy. “Don’t cry, Jeff. You’ll just look like a bigger baby than you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t crying, Jeff thought, glaring as the first tears ran down his cheeks. It didn’t count as crying if you were angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you,” He grit out, tears stinging the cuts on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” Laughing Jack stood back up. “I’m sure your daddy will come and pick you up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call him that,” Jeff said. “Stop telling me he’s coming. Slenderman isn’t coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why shouldn’t I?” Laughing Jack said, smirk fading to contempt. “Haven’t you seen the way he looks at you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see him a lot more than you do,” Jeff snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strange look crossed the devil clown’s face. It made Jeff’s gut twist. That look almost seemed like… pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you haven’t noticed either,” Laughing Jack said in a low voice. “How strange, all of you are. Your master hoards your cruel and lost lot, and you all selfishly keep each other away from the outside world. Despite that, you talk about each other as if you’ve never met. Why is it that we outsiders see your bonds clearer than any of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff glared. “Did you just suddenly take stupid pills right now? What are you implying, you clown school dropout?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You used that one last time we met.” Laughing Jack turned away. From the wall, a translucent figure bolted, skidding on air to a stop in front of Laughing Jack. Jeff couldn’t hear the hushed words traded with the spirit, but it probably was not good news. With a wave of his hand, Laughing Jack dismissed the spirit, the soul fading to nothing. He turned back to Jeff and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like I’ve been called away. Lucky you, pup. Go ahead and get comfortable while I’m gone… We can talk more when I come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Laughing Jack turned his back. The tears faded, and Jeff grinned. Yes, this was his chance. Maybe he could get out of here and get back to the manor in time to punch that so called god in the-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not escaping, by the way.” Laughing Jack said as he walked away. “There are three locks on that door, and they’re all demon magic. The only key is for the padlock, and it’s currently around Lord Zalgo’s neck.” He laughed. “For your sake, you better hope Slenderman comes back for you. He’s a much kinder master than we will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon passed into a shadow and disappeared. Jeff looked at the door to his cage. It would take more than that to convince him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tested the hinges, which didn’t budge. Shook the door, which remained motionless unless he put all his strength against it. The lock was just out of reach but with some effort, his fingertips grazed the copper metal. There was no way he could undo it like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he knew it wouldn’t do anything, he threw himself against the cage door, just in case he’d weakened the hinges enough for them to break. They didn’t. Tomorrow, he would have bruises in the shape of the cell bars on his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff hissed and adjusted himself so he was sitting crosslegged on the floor. What was he going to do? He had to think, had to plan. Planning wasn’t his strong point, but he’d started getting better at it lately. Did he have anything he could use? Just the clothes he was wearing. He’d lost everything else when they caught him. They even took the gum wrapper in his pocket. Did he have any skills he could use? Mostly he was just good with killing, but Toby and Eyeless Jack were going to teach him how to pick locks next week-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold gripped his heart. Toby… Eyeless Jack. Just two of the people he’d come to know at the manor. They were... nice to him. He wasn’t used to that, but they were. And he wasn’t going to see them again, because Slenderman wasn’t going to get him. Zalgo said he would but Jeff </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in his heart, that the eldritch being wouldn’t. It didn’t work that way. Even if Slenderman did hostage trades, he wouldn’t be one of them. He was… too new and too young and not skilled enough and… and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d told him to be careful, but he wasn’t. Told him to stay away from the abandoned mall, but he didn’t. They told him so much, but he didn’t listen, and now he was paying for being so stupid and ungrateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears flooded his eyes. He didn’t try to stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was stupid, so stupid. Of course they wouldn’t come to get him. Jeff covered his mouth to hide the sob. They were probably happy he was gone. They probably didn’t even notice he was missing until Zalgo came to gloat. Maybe they’d never wanted him around at all. He was just a burden, like what he heard his parents say. He was such a burden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears fell. He couldn’t stop them if he tried. Hiccuping sobs escaped as he slid down onto the floor of the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were probably happy he was gone. They would all look at each other and shrug and go about their business. They’d remove his chair from the dinner table and life would go on. A keen escaped Jeff and he hid his face in his arms. He wept into the sleeves of his hoodie, imagining the faces of the people that were nice to him, people that had no reason to be nice to a stupid useless human kid like himself. So stupid, so useless, they should’ve just let the cops take him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying, Jeff felt exhaustion slip in. He couldn’t stay awake. If only he could die here in this cage, Jeff thought, letting sleep take him. The world would be better if he didn’t exist.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the rocking motion first as the world developed around him. The air was cool on his face but somehow, he was comfortably warm, his cut cheek pressed against something soft. Jeff exhaled, a groan leaving at the same time, and the arms holding him shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” and just like that, Jeff knew he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” The voice almost sounded amused. “Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re here,” Jeff said, watching his hand curl against the dark fabric of Slenderman’s suit. “You came for me. You’d never do that if I was awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walking didn’t stop but Slenderman didn’t reply. He’d probably wake up soon. Jeff pressed his face into Slenderman’s suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something pinched his arm and Jeff yelped, jolting from the unexpected pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps that was too hard,” Slenderman said. “I apologize, Jeffery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff twisted, looked up at the faceless being. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>awake - they were in the forest not far from the manor. Slenderman was carrying him with both arms and three of his tendrils, one of which was rubbing the spot where it pinched him. Jeff shuddered, and pressed against Slenderman’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was awake. Zalgo and Laughing Jack were right. Slenderman had come after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Why?” Jeff whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you are one of mine. I don’t select my allies without purpose or reason. When you chose to serve me, I chose to protect you in turn. No matter the price, I will pay it to ensure my army remains where they belong, with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the Diamonds…” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A worthy trade. Finding them was far more difficult than taking them back will be. Retrieving them will simply be an inconvenience. When I want them back, we will take them. Do not distress yourself thinking too hard about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff frowned, pressing against Slenderman’s body, watching the trees as Slenderman passed them by. Was Slenderman telling the truth? Was it really not that big a deal, to give them over to Zalgo? Did it really mean so little? Did he really mean that much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I got caught,” Jeff said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... You couldn’t have changed that,” Slenderman said. Jeff glanced up at him, confused. “While you shouldn’t have been near their territory, this was likely inevitable. Zalgo wanted the Diamonds. Had it not been you, it would’ve been someone else. You were simply unfortunate enough to fall for the trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trap? “He’d planned to capture someone the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slenderman nodded. Jeff grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m definitely gonna stab him in the dick next time I see him,” he said, then twitched. Slenderman hated his dirty mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldritch’s chest shook, and a chuckle left him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be interesting to see if he has one,” Slenderman said, a smile in his voice. Jeff’s wide eyes were soon matched by a wide smile. “Although,” Slenderman added. “Do be careful with the vocabulary. I would hate to have to wash your mouth out with soap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeff laughed. Without thinking, he threw his arms around Slenderman’s neck and hugged him tight. Slenderman hesitated, then squeezed Jeff gently in return. Placing his face in Slenderman’s suit, Jeff inhaled Slenderman’s pine-like scent, and relaxed. He was on the way home. Everything was okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>